


Techno Pop Limericks

by rosemarygreen



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Irreverent but Loving, Kraftwerk's history, Limericks, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: What the title says. Beware of awkward rhymes.
Kudos: 3





	Techno Pop Limericks

***

There was a young man from Krefeld

Who studied to be an architect.

But he loved synthesizers and phasers

More than drawing boards and erasers,

That silly young man from Krefeld.

***

There was a young man named Florian

Who played woodwinds in a conservatorium.

But he got bored with his flute

And threw it down the chute,

That rebellious young man named Florian.

***

There were two young men from Germany

Who composed electronic harmonies.

They were terrible perfectionists

So they hired two percussionists,

These meticulous young men from Germany.

***

There were two young men from Düsseldorf

Who fell in love with cycling sport.

They would ride hills and valleys,

Whistling pop tunes and medleys,

These athletic young men from Düsseldorf.

***

**Author's Note:**

> There's another short humorous poem about Kraftwerk that I wrote in 2016 that reads like a limerick. It's called "Two Young Men from Düsseldorf": https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738304


End file.
